sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Times a Charm
Linda Chaffers is traveling on a train to Missouri with her friends, Michael Kevin, Maria Austin, Ashley Taylor, and Danielle Jordan. She notices out the window that they are approaching a busy intersection. They cross underneath the bridge, but, the train is too tall and going too fast and it collides with the bridge, causing it to collapse onto the train. The window shatters next to Ashley, and a piece of debris from an exploding car flies through it, decapitating her. Their car then derails, and Michael is sent flying through the window, and he is ripped to pieces as he is thrown along the ground. The car then starts to roll over, and, when it stops, it explodes, killing Danielle by burning her to death. The rest of the group gets out of the burning train, but, then, Maria is crushed by a rolling train car. The car explodes, and Linda is impaled by flying debris, and that is when she wakes up at the train station. She tells her friends to get off, and they are confused. She brings them to a hotel in nearby St. Louis, and they hear about the train crash on the news and how it killed 187 people. Everybody wonders how Linda knew about the crash, and she said she saw it in a vision. Everyone gets confused and leaves for dinner. But, when everyone gets there, Ashley decides to smoke a cigarette before they go in. She doesn’t realize that she’s standing next to flammable tanks of gas. When she puts her cigarette out, she flicks it onto the tanks. They all explode, killing her by blowing her to pieces. The restaurant catches fire, but, no one else dies, only a few injuries. Everyone is saddened by Ashley’s death. The next day, while planning her funeral, Michael starts cooking on a grill at his home outside of St. Louis. He gets a call from Linda, and she doesn’t realize yet that Michael is next to die. He talks to her for too long, and hangs up when he realizes the grill is on fire. He tries to put it out, but, the gas tank below the grill explodes, killing him instantly. Linda now realizes that they are dying one-by-one because they all died in that order in the vision. She wakes up the next morning, and realizes that Danielle is next on the list. She calls her, but, Danielle doesn’t believe her. While walking down the street to a local McDonald’s for lunch, she hears a crashing sound in the distance. She rushes toward a car accident, but, one of the cars is stuck and burning. She calls 911, but, when the ambulance arrives, it is driving so fast that it hits Danielle, ripping her to pieces. Linda finds out about it on the news. She then tells Maria she is next, but, Maria tells her she’s crazy. Maria then goes to her work, which is at a military base. After lunch, she goes to survey out the armored vehicles. She is checking out the tank when it starts up, and crushes her to death. Linda finds out about it, and realizes she’s next. She is on a rooftop in St. Louis the next day, looking 20 stories down. She decides to jump over the ledge, but, she is hit in the back of the head by a pigeon, and she falls over, and plummets to her death Celebrity Incarnations: Linda Chaffers - Keke Palmer Michael Kevin - Ashton Kutcher Maria Austin - Kelly Clarkson Ashley Taylor - Martina McBride Danielle Jordan - Constance Lopez